Omnidroid 08
The '''Omnidroid 08' (a.k.a. the Omnidroid v.X8, or the Omnidroid 8000) was the eighth prototype of the Omnidroids created by Syndrome as part of Operation Kronos in the film, The Incredibles. It is also the first Omnidroid to be fought onscreen in the film. Features According to the technical specifications shown to Mr. Incredible by Mirage, the Omnidroid 08 has five bi-symmetrical, segmented legs with four-fingered grappling claws (that can be spun like buzzsaws) for pentilateral locomotion, bi-polar sensor clusters and revision 4.0 of the artificial intelligence programming. Its thick, near-impenetrable armor can also withstand the harsh, unforgiving temperatures of molten lava. Plus, it can collapse itself into a sphere and roll itself around for faster movement. Mirage had referred to this Omnidroid version as the "9000" even though "08" was visible on the robot's shell. This is the only Omnidroid to be shown to have had bright blue visors. In the video game based on the film, the Omnidroid 08 is also depicted to fire lasers from its optic sensors, with a laser that leaves a fiery trail from the upper sensor, and a rapid-fire burst from the lower sensor. It could also collapse its sensor clusters and spin itself like a buzzsaw to try and cut the target with its claws. History The Omnidroid 08 was fought by Mr. Incredible when he had first come to Nomanisan Island, sent there in the pretense of a mission to deactivate the robot when it became rampant. When Mr. Incredible encountered large slash marks on a tree and a giant X-mark on the ground, the robot suddenly appears, knocking down two trees before advancing upon him. The fight began with the robot slashing at Mr. Incredible, who dodged twice before getting struck by a third that caused a cut in his suit. When it slashed again, Mr. Incredible leaped over the Omnidroid and, taking the robot by surprise, threw a punch that sent the robot flying into a tree. The Omnidroid got back up to its feet and charged towards Mr. Incredible, who attempts to leap over the robot again. However, the robot calculated the arc of his jump that allow it to swat him in mid-jump, slamming Mr. Incredible into another tree that topped onto the Omnidroid. The robot formed itself into a sphere to roll out of the way before resurfacing back into it's original form, staring at Mr. Incredible when he managed to dodge the falling tree as well. Coming up with an idea, the Omnidroid changed back into a sphere and then proceeded to charge at Mr. Incredible, who hopped out of the way before he was forced to run for his life when the robot turned around to charge right after him again. He dove off a cliff and landed on a rocky outcrop, but had to jump out of the way of the Omnidroid, which landed on a lower outcrop. Mr. Incredible threw a boulder at the robot, but the Omnidroid, being a fast learner, threw numerous boulders back at the superhero. It then lunged towards him, but Mr. Incredible dove out of the way, causing the robot's limb to be lodged in a cliff. The Omnidroid pulled its limb out of the cliff and leaped high into the air, intent on crushing Mr. Incredible, who leaped out of the way and landed in the lava fields. The Omnidroid made an attempt to push Mr. Incredible into the lava as he tried to push back. Mr. Incredible then jerked to one side so that the Omnidroid fell into the lava and sank in. Just as Mr. Incredible thought he had won, the Omnidroid suddenly bursted out of the lava. Spinning two of its claws like buzzsaws, it advanced onto Mr. Incredible, who tried to escape by jumping onto a chunk of rock that had broken free. But then the Omnidroid grabbed him by his feet with one of its claws and slammed him to the ground before grabbing his arms with another. It began to pull him apart, but then Mr. Incredible jack-knifed, ripping off the claw that held his arms. Mr. Incredible then went below the Omnidroid, making the robot use its lower sensor cluster to try and find him. Just as Mr. Incredible came into its view, he quickly pulled off the sensor cluster and tossed it into the lava before climbing into the innards of the superhero-killing robot. The Omnidroid punched holes in its own hull in a vain attempt to remove Mr. Incredible, causing damage to its bulk. Mr. Incredible then tossed away the upper sensor cluster, and whistled for the robot to try to grab him. He sank back inside the robot's interior and dodged as it brought in one of its remaining claws so that it tore out its own brainpan instead, which caused the robot to fall down, motionless. Background This Omnidroid hails from a line of machines designed to eliminate any superhero it came across; its predecessors' experiences against them have been integrated into its programming to improve its eventual encounter with Mr. Incredible. While powerful, its demise lent improvements to its successor models, making them far deadlier in combat with the Incredibles. Powers The Omnidroid was powerful and nearly indestructible, due to corrected flaws from seven robots before it. It could fold in its limbs and roll, giving it a crucial advantage in terms of mobility. *'Strength:' the Omnidroid was incredibly strong. Its strength allowed it to grapple cliffs, hurl boulders, and nearly push Mr. Incredible into a pit of lava. *'Intelligence/calculative powers:' the Omnidroid was also preternaturally intelligent, even for a computer. Its programmings enabled it to effortlessly, and immediately overcome any obstacle or opponent it was confronted with - as a result, it never flees an opponent and is utterly relentless in combat. However, it was not foolproof, as Mr. Incredible was able to outwit its programming and use the Omnidroid's relentless nature against it, which eventually led to the Omnidroid destroying itself unintentionally. *'Flight:' the Omnidroid could leap far distances, but it is unknown if this was flight. The v.10 version, however, had this ability. *'Durability:' the Omnidroid was absolutely resistant to effectively any physical attack from trees, lunge attacks, and even lava. Some of its parts, however, were not invulnerable, as Mr. Incredible was physically capable of ripping off one of the Omnidroid's claws and both of the Omnidroid's sensors. It is also noticeably vulnerable to its own claws, being the only weapon capable of severely damaging its base and ripping out its power core. Mr. Incredible was also capable of moving the robot himself through punches and grabbing one of the robot's claws, but this would not cause serious physical damages to the robot. Trivia * The scene of the Omnidroid rolling into a sphere and chasing after Mr. Incredible mimics the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones runs away from a large rolling boulder in a temple in South America. ru:Амнедроид 9000 Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Deceased Characters